The Boy Next Door: This Again?
by TheShipper123
Summary: Warning: This is a sequel to "The Boy Next Door". I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy! You will find some Koharin in the later chapters.
1. Sesshomaru's grief, Rin's fear

Her eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, he held his breath. She smiled at him, and all of his worries melted away. "Se- Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. I'm here."

Rin's eyes flashed yellow, and for a second, her face was that of a wolf. She snarled and growled as she changed form and scratched his face. Then it was over. He blinked, the scratches were gone, and Rin lay lifeless in his arms once again.

"I cannot bear this any longer. This cannot end in this way."

* * *

The light switched on as Sesshomaru shot up, his hand on his Katana.

"For weeks this dream has haunted me. When will this nightmare end?" he asked himself.

* * *

The demon of beyond gathered her up in his grasp. She gasped as his index finger passed through her torso.

"Such a small child. Death had claimed you before your time. But you cannot return."

She screamed, but no sound came out.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. For weeks, he had been attempting to bring Rin back. Nothing had worked. In his frustration, he threw his Katana, blade first, into the wall. It bounced off, and the wall began to move. His face showed no sign of emotion.

* * *

"The wolves. It was the wolves." For weeks, he had whispered in her ear.

"You cannot move on until the wolves are gone."

She sighed. She had heard this more times than she could count. But his next statement caught her of guard.

"Ah. One seeks to find your soul. What challenge should I send to him. A Demon? This should be interesting."

She struggled, but failed to cry out.

"Tsk, tsk. I can't have you warning him, now can I, Rin?"

* * *

Behind the wall was a room. Inside was a single table with a wrapped package and a note. He picked up the note. It read:

 _My Dearest Sesshomaru,_

 _If you find this package, then I have left this earth. Please know that I did not leave you for selfish purposes. I left to protect the people, and was probably KIA. In this package is a sword with healing properties. It can be used once to save a single life not your own. Use it wisely._

 _Papa_

Sesshomaru ran his fingers over the words, struggling to keep his calm stature. Finally, since he was alone, he dropped his mask and tears flowed down his face.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and his mask returned. Sesshomaru reached for the package. Inside was a thin sword that pulsed at his touch. He picked it up and walked away.

* * *

"Oh, Rin. It is useless to struggle. Your voice will fail you when the time comes for you to scream." The demon showed her a silvery, deadly sharp claw. She tried to cry out.

"What did I tell you?"

 _Hurry Sesshomaru!_

* * *

Sesshomaru ran straight to the graveyard. He cursed himself silently for not discovering this gift from his father before Rin was lowered into the ground.

 _If I am caught, I am sure to be punished._ He thought. _But this is for Rin._

He reached her grave and had her dug up quickly. He carried her body back to his bedroom back home and, luckily, was not noticed by any passerby. Once the door was locked, he reached for his sword.

* * *

Her eyes flew open, and she expected to see the cruel, dark face of the demon of the beyond. Instead, she saw a much more pleasant sight.

"Se-Sesshomaru?

He held her tightly to his chest, and wet tears fell into her hair.


	2. Wishing

(I'm so sorry this is a shorter chapter! Please don't hate me!)

"Please, Sesshomaru, don't cry." Rin whispered into the Inuyokai's shoulder. "We're all okay."

"No. You must explain to me what happened to you."

"Their was this wolf that was chasing me, and I tripped, then it jumped, and that's all I remember."

"Wolves." Sesshomaru grabbed his phone and searched the internet for wolves. He clicked the first article that came up.

"Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku, Legendary wolf trainers." he read aloud.

"Rin gasped when she saw the picture. She pointed to the wolf that was jumping through a hoop.

"That's the wolf that chased me!"

 _She's been through so much._ Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

Rin frowned. Sesshomaru was acting so strange lately. First he cried into her hair, then he looks like he's constipated.

 _This can't be a coincidence._ she thought.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Is- Is everything okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're acting funny."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. He realized that his behavior might have scared the child.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to send you to a safer place, okay? Their's a boarding school there that will take care of you and keep away all of the wolves, okay?"

"O-okay Sesshomaru."

* * *

 _How could he want to send me away? Doesn't he love me?_ Rin's thoughts about leaving were mixed, but she said yes to keep Sesshomaru happy. She frowned when he looked away, and wished silently for something to change his mind.


	3. Have train, will travel

The next day, everyone gathered around Rin, crying, telling her to be safe, and making sure she knows to mind her manners. Sesshomaru gave her a going-away present, 30 new Kimono's of many different varieties. She smiled at him through her tears. He kissed her gently on the head and wished her good luck during her travels.

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't stand to see her go. _She'll be safe there._ He had to remind himself over and over that she wouldn't need his protection while she was there. _She won't need me._ He shook his head, clearing away all negative thoughts as Rin's train started to move along the tracks. He waved until her tiny round face staring out the window was out of sight.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do not."

"This reminds me of when dad left."

"In his shock, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder and slapped him across the face.

"We do not speak of that." His voice grew into a growl, tearing it's way out of it's throat. Inuyasha looked up at him with tears in his eyes before running in the oposite direction as the train, back home. _What have I done?_ Sesshomaru sank onto his knees.

* * *

The train moved faster and faster, and Rin watched everything that went past in amazement. Within twenty minutes, the train was out of the large city and their were trees everywhere.

"Wow!" Rin whispered excitedly.

"Have you ever been outside of the city?" asked the boy in the seat across from her.

"No." she replied

"My name is Kohaku, bye the way."

"Hi Kohaku, I'm Rin."

"Hey, aren't you Sesshomaru's sister?"

"Yeah. You look familiar..."

"You've probably seen my sister Sango dragging me around town."

Rin giggled.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, but I saw you at a makeup store once!"

"I guess that is kinda funny."

In a few minutes, Kohaku and Rin were laughing and joking together.

"I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too, Rin."

* * *

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha back to the house, but went to the computer instead of offering any comfort. He searched the web for "Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku." The page that he had looked at with Rin came up, and her found an address. _1738 Parkfield St._ He immediately got up and ran all the way there.

* * *

The train came to a sudden stop, and Rin became silent.

"What happens now?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't know."

A woman stepped into their train car.

"Hello students. My name is Ms. Ayame. I instruct the girls. Would the boys please follow Mr. Koga?


	4. Silver and Gold Will Be Stolen Away

"Mr.-Mr. Koga?" Rin gasped, trying to steady her heavy breath.

"Rin! Are you alright!?" Kohaku asked.

Rin nodded weakly, and Kohaku breathed a sigh of relief.

Rin reluctantly stood and followed Ms. Ayame and the other girls out of one side of the train, glancing back to see Kohaku walking out the other side to a different building.

* * *

"Is Koga in this house at this particular time?" Sesshomaru struggled to keep his voice calm.

"Sorry sir. He's workin' at Shards academy for boys and girls at a young age at the moment." said one of the men from the picture, probably Ginta.

 _That's where I sent Rin!_

"Yeah." said the other man, probably Hakaku. "He and his girl Ayame run the place. Their both quite the wolves and-" Here, Ginta elbowed him in the side.

"You just gave us away!"

"Maybe you just did!"

"It was you!"

"No, it was you!"

When Sesshomaru closed the door, the two wolf demons were in the middle of an huge argument about who was better at keeping their secret.

* * *

Later that night, Rin was sorted into a dorm with a girl named Kanna. She seemed distant, and she never put down her mirror.

"Hi." Rin said.

Kanna ignored her. Rin sighed. _How long do I have to stay here?_

Quite a while, as it seemed.

* * *

 _I'm a mess!_ Sesshomaru was on the verge of tearing his hair out. Every day for the past six years, he had found that Koga was at Shards Academy. _I need to bring Rin home right away!_

But when he called, he recieved a surprising message.

"I apologize, but Rin was taken home already, along with the child, Kohaku.

* * *

"It's so dark!" Rin whispered

"I don't know where we are." Kohaku whispered back.

Wherever they were, they were pressed close together, and it was pitch black. Suddenly, they heard a strange voice.

"Ah, yes. I have stolen them away, like silver and gold.


	5. Never Truly Gone

Rin gasped as light flooded their enclosure. She cowered against Kohaku. A tentacle reached down from above and pulled him out. Kohaku screamed.

Rin sobbed silently, tears streaming down her face. _I don't want to be alone_. The tentacle wrapped around her waist, and she screamed.

* * *

 _She's-she's gone?_ The words hit Sesshomaru like a knife through the gut. _No. She was- I mean- She is- No!_

Sesshomaru nearly ran down the stairs, and he ran into Kagome at the bottom.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Sesshomaru?"

Kagome had her long raven hair pulled back in a bun, not a strand out of place. She still glowed with happiness from her wedding with Inuyasha a few weeks prior. _Twenty-one years old and already mated. Ha!_ She was dressed in a loose t-shirt that advertised an old costume store she worked at, and some jeans.

"Miko, this is no time for questions." Two years ago, Kagome had found out that she had spiritual powers. She was a miko, or priestess.

"Please, Sesshomaru, it's just 'Kagome'"

"Okay 'Kagome'. Rin has been kidnapped! I need your help!" Sesshomaru didn't even try to hold up his mask in front of Kagome anymore. She always saw through it, anyway.

"What? I'm on it!" Sesshomaru watched as Kagome ran over to the computer and typed 'missing child' on the search bar. She quickly closed the tab and typed up a missing flyer. Sesshomaru walked away while she was trying to pick a picture that seemed right for her age.

Almost immediately, Sesshomaru found himself at the wolf house. Their was a note on the door.

"To visitors," he read aloud. "We have traveled to the mountains now that our leader has returned. If you are that Sesshomaru guy, you know where to find us."

Resisting the urge to rip the note off of the door and tear it to threads, he concentrated on picking up the scent.

 _Got it._

He began to run towards the mountains, full yokai speed. As he passed his house, he saw Kagome pasting up one of her 'Missing' posters.

"Please grant me good luck on my journey." he prayed.

* * *

When she was lurched out of her enclosure, Rin closed her eyes.

"Look at me, brat!" A voice hissed.

Rin shook her head.

"Kohaku, where are you?"

"I'm right here." Kohaku grasped her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Rin slowly opened one eye, then the other. In front of her stood Naraku and Kikyo.

"I'm never truly gone." Kikyo whispered.

* * *

The cave was wet and musty. Sesshomaru felt very out of place as he walked up in front of the large pack of wolf demons.

"My sister was killed by your wolves. It is a miracle that I brought her back. Now she has been taken. Where is she?" Sesshomaru spoke slowly, as if he was speaking to toddlers. One of the wolves jumped at him, but a hand swatted away.

"He didn't do anything. Yet."

The man who stopped the wolf turned to him and held out a hand.

"My name's Koga.


	6. The Kiss

"Sorry about that. I have no clue what you're talking about, though."

"What!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. He struggled to calm himself.

"It wasn't us."

"This was a waste of my precious time. Sesshomaru marched out of the cave and ran back to the house.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Sesshomaru had no idea how much Rin was suffering.

* * *

"Faster!" Kikyo whipped Rin hard on the back. Ever since she and Naraku had taken Kohaku and Rin away, Kikyo had forced them to work in her secret chemical facroty, which she only ran for the money. Her specialties were miasma and acid. Many times, incorrect mixtures had resulted in burns on Rin's hands, but she never cried out, as that would result in Kikyo bringing out her whip. At night, Rin and Kohaku were locked in the janitors closet, and in the morning, they had to clean up before they began running around the workroom, mixing miasma and acids. After a week, during the night, they decided that they had had enough.

"Rin, we have to get out of here."

"I know. But how?"

"I don't know. But we have to figure it out quick. I don't think I can stand another day here!"

The door flew open.

"Thought you could plan without me knowing, huh?"

Kikyo reached at her side and pulled out a whip. Kohaku stood up and protected Rin from the blows. When Kikyo left and locked the door, blood was soaking through his sleeves. Rin crawled over to him and tried desperately to find something to stop the bleeding.

"You're going to be okay"

* * *

 _I silently suffer, a slave to my own grief._ Since his encounter with the wolves, Sesshomaru had not left his room once. Kagome slipped things under his door, like bagged sandwiches and notes with news of what had happened. After a week, she gave him a newspaper. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the picture on the front page. Through a window in the picture, he saw that Rin was lying on the floor, being whipped along with the child, Kohaku. The headline told him that it was at an abandoned wire factory just outside of town.

He threw his door open, nearly hitting Kagome, who was walking down the hall.

"Kagome, tell Inuyasha that I'm going to bring Rin home. Today." A shocked Kagome nodded her head and ran to the room she shared with the hanyou.

* * *

Rin

"-coming!" she heard Kikyo whisper. "Clear out! Leave the kids here! We have the key, anyway! We'll come back once he's gone!"

"Kohaku! We're saved! Someone came for us!" Rin moved to Kohaku and helped him stand up.

She helped him up, and he winced.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you hear that?"

The echo of footsteps approached the closet.

"We're saved!" Rin whispered.

"What about the locked door?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that. Listen, if we're trapped in here, let's make the most of our time here."

Rin leaned in, and her lips brushed against Kohaku's leaving him beat red. After a bit of conversation, he returned to normal coloring, just as the door flew open.

"Sesshomaru!"


	7. Kohaku And Rin?

The moment Sesshomaru saw Rin, beaten and bloody, standing next to a boy who looked even worse, he felt a strange urge to protect them both. Rin stood loyaly by the boy's side, and she seemed to be supporting him, helping him stand. As Rin helped him over to Sesshomaru, he stumbled, and Rin couldn't support him. As he hit the ground, their was a sickening crack.

"Kohaku!" Their were tears in Rin's eyes. _Of course she would be upset, after what they went through together._

"Can you help him, Sesshomaru?" He picked the boy up and carried him out, with Rin behind him.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Is Kohaku out of the hospital yet?" Every day since she had come home, Rin had asked about Kohaku.

"Not yet."

"Can we please go see him?"

He nodded his head, and Rin ran out to get in the car. _I finally changed his mind!_

When they got to the hospital, Rin ran to the room that Kohaku was in and rushed to his side.

"Has he gotten any better?" She asked when the doctor came in.

"I'm afraid not. And even if he did, he wouldn't have anywhere to go. I called his sister, but she said there were enough kids in her family as it is. He might have to stay here."

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as he walked in. "Can Kohaku stay with us after he gets better?"

"I have to ask Inuyasha and Kagome, but I don't mind. Of course, we would have to set up a place for him to sleep."

"He can sleep in the guest room!" Rin said excitedly.

"Hold on, I'm calling Inuyasha now."

Sesshomaru walked out of the room, followed by the doctor, who told her that he would wake up on his own, and not to help him along, but she wouldn't be blamed if he woke up while she was there.

She stood up and wet a cloth, which she put on his feverish forehead. He opened his eyes, and pushed his hand gently into hers

"Where am I?"

"Sh. You're in the hospital. You're alright now."

"But-" he winced. "What happened?"

"Sesshomaru found us, but you passed out, and you lost a lot of blood, so we brought you here."

"Rin?"

"Shh. I don't want you hurting yourself."

Rin began to run her fingers through Kohaku's hair. He smiled at her, and her heart fluttered. _This is love, in it's purest form_


	8. Developments

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Did Inuyasha say yes?"

"Of course."

"So Kohaku can stay with us!" Rin's face lit up.

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm guessing you want to tell him?"

"Oh yes!"

* * *

 _I missed so much of her life. Look at her_. As Rin sat next to him in the car, Sesshomaru gat a real look at how big she had gotten. _Why did I ever send her away?_

* * *

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

"Of course. Why do you ask such foolish things?"

"You're acting kind of strange."

 _I don't care what he says. He's being weird._

When the car pulled up in the hospital parking lot, Rin unstrapped and ran into the waiting room, nearly bumping into several nurses on her way to the front desk.

"Which room is Kohaku's?"

"None. His health has increased amazingly quickly, and he's on his way down right now."

At that, the elevator door opened, and Kohaku stepped out. Rin gasped and ran over to him.

"Are you really all healed?"

"The doctor seems to think so. And I feel all better."

Rin wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder. Almost immediately, she lifted her head back up and looked into his eyes.

"Kohaku?"

"Yeah?"

"You're sister was contacted to tell her what happened, but she said she couldn't take you after you were feeling better because she and Miroku actually had twenty kids, so if you want to, you can stay with us! Do you want to?"

"Are you kidding? Of course!"

"Do you have any spare clothes, or are they back at Shards Academy?"

"Um..."

"Don't worry! We can buy you some more!" She smiled up at him.

"Come on Kohaku! Sesshomaru is waiting in the car!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her.

"Here he is Sesshomaru! He healed incredibly fast!"

* * *

 _It is unnatural for someone with wounds that deep to heal in such a short amount of time._

* * *

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Kohaku is here!" Rin called excitedly.

"I have some big news also!" Kagome said as she walked down the stairs. "Inuyasha doesn't even know!

As they all settled into their spots at the table, Kagome began to speak.

"Okay guys. I'm pregnant!"


	9. Just A Whisper

"Wow, really?" Rin smiled at Kagome.

Inuyasha gaped at her, his mouth still full of ramen noodles and rice cake.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but his mouth hung slightly open. Kohaku reacted in the same way.

Kagome grinned.

(AN: Let me know if you want a oneshot instead of the next chapter about Kagome having the baby, because otherwise I will skip it.)

Later that night, Rin was showing Kohaku where he would be sleeping. (Not in a scandelous kinda way. *_*)

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you help me out, back at the factory?"

"Because-well.. This is why." Rin leaned forward, and her lips brushed once again against his, causing her heart to beat so hard that she thought it would break away, right out of her chest. Kohaku was shocked first, so shocked that he tensed up, and for a second, Rin thought that she had just made things akward, but then he kissed back, throwing his arms around her with passion, an amount of passion it was clear that he had never felt before. From the hallway, they heard a gasp, and Rin pulled away, turning to see who had seen their lips meet, her face bright red. Kagome was standing in the doorway, one hand over her mouth.

"You had better not let Sesshomaru know!"

"Please don't tell him! Not yet!"

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Kagome mimed zipping her lips. "I won't say a word."

Rin sighed.

"Goodnight, Kohaku."

"Goodnight, Rin."

As the door closed, alone in the dark hallway, Rin whispered a small, nearly silent "I love you." before walking slowly to her room, as if in a trance.

* * *

The next morning, Rin woke up as the sunlight from her open window licked gently at her eyelids, shining the announcement of a new day.

"Did that..." Rin let her question fade away, sure that the purity of the night before had occurred.

As she walked down the stairs, Rin ran into Sesshomaru (litteraly).

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru!"

"Don't worry about it." Sesshomaru didn't seem like himself lately.

A sudden thought that should not have reached Rin's mind tickled her senses. _Shippo._ Rin hadn't spoken to him since she had left for Shards Academy nearly seven years ago. _I wonder how he's doing._

She shook her head as she continued down the stairs. _What could have possibly happened?_


	10. Kokona and Minato

(Hello der SessKagShipper2003! enjoy, everyone!)

 _I can't tell her! She can't ever know!_

Sesshomaru bumped against Rin as she was walking down the stairs, and she immediately rushed to apologize.

"Don't worry about it."

 _I musn't draw attention to myself._

For the next eight months, he acted the same way.

* * *

For eight months, Sesshomaru acted wierd, but every night Kohaku listened to her theories about what happened to him. Kohaku was surrounded by an aura of safety, and when he was with her, he stretched that safety out until it held her in a warm embrace.

Eventually, the new arrangements began to feel normal to Rin. That is, until Kagome's 'surprise' changed everyone's lives once again.

* * *

Kagome yelled, hurting Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. He jerked suddenly, slamming his head repetitively against the wall, trying to prevent his fast-forming migraine. _Why must the Miko's pup-bearing affect me?_

* * *

"Kohaku?"

"Hm?"

"Is Kagome okay?"

"Yeah. Kokona is just giving her trouble."

"Kokona?"

"Yeah. I overheard Kagome telling Inuyasha that that was what she wanted to name their daughter. He didn't protest, so I think that's the name they agreed on."

Rin slid her hand into Kohaku's.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Are you asking me out Rin?"

"You could say that." she laughed softly.

Suddenly, another scream echoed through the house.

"Let's get out of here." Kohaku lowered his voice. "I don't know how much more of this noise I can handle!"

Rin and Kohaku pooled their money and bought two bus tickets to the fanciest restaurant in town, with enough money to pay the bill left over.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's cry split the air. Sesshomaru covered his face with a pillow. The miko's next yell caught his attention.

"It's time! Inuyasha hurry!" Sesshomaru could hear the pain in her voice, and the scent of fear was in the air.

* * *

Hours later, Rin and Kohaku were in the parlor, waiting for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru to return. The door creaked, and they both jumped. They had returned! Sesshomaru entered first, holding the door open. Inuyasha entered next holding a small bundle in blue. Finally, Kagome walked in, holding a child in a pink blanket.

"Twins!" Rin beamed and walked over to the proud new parents. With Kagome's permission, she stroked the girl's face gently.

"Their names are Kokona," she pointed to the girl. "And Minato." She gestured towards the boy, now squirming in his father's arms.


	11. Four Years Later

(As the name suggests, it's four years later. Happy 18th B-day Rin! This will be a longer chapter.)

Sesshomaru walked calmly through the house, checking on everything, while inside he was nervous. The next day would be Rin's birthday, so she and Kohaku were playing with the twins, who had just turned three a few weeks ago, while the adults secretly prepared everything.

"Add another layer to that cake." he recomended as he walked through the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, take the wolf painting down, you know she's been afraid of wolves ever since they killed her."

Inuyasha took the painting off of the wall, muttering about how stupid Sesshomaru was.

* * *

"Oh, Kokona, don't pull on your brother's ears." Rin struggled to pull the girl off of her brother.

"But-"

"No buts. And I don't care if he started it!"

"Yes, Rin-chan."

Rin gently lifted her off of the ground and held her close to her heart.

"I just can't get over how cute they are!"

Kohaku nodded.

Kokona had dark black ears silky black hair that grew at a startling rate and was already down to her knees. She had honey colored eyes and large, curious eyes. She always wore dresses of some sort, and she rarely put on shoes.

Minato had his father's snow white hair and ears, but his was kept short. He had his mother's large brown eyes, which showed his timid nature. He wore a smaller version of his father's clothing, and he also stayed away from shoes as best as he could.

Minato toddled over to Kohaku and sat in his lap, reaching for the blocks that were in the older boy's hand.

"It's getting late." Rin whispered.

"Yeah. Kagome and Inuyasha are busy. We should put them to bed for them."

Rin nodded and set Kokona down in her crib. Kohaku set Minato in the crib next to Kokona's and grabbed a book from the shelf. After he read to them, Rin began to hum a tune as she made sure the twins were laying down and tucked in. When she and Kohaku parted ways in the hall, the twins were sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rin woke up with the sun. She put on her best dress and pulled her hair back in a braid, which she then spiraled into a messy bun.

She walked down to breakfast, and was surprised by her favorite meal: Miso soup. After they ate, Inuyasha and Kagome disapeared into the kitchen. When they returned, they were holding an orange cake (orange flavored with orange flavored and colored frosting. can you tell her favorite color yet?), and they cut her a large piece.

* * *

Rin clapped her hands, and Sesshomaru struggled to keep his mask up. He found it nearly impossible to fight the urge to smile. Finally, his smile broke through, and he hid it by pretending to cough into his arm.

* * *

"Where are the twins?" Rin suddenly noticed their absence as she finished her piece of cake.

"Still asleep. It's pretty early." Kagome responded.

"Oh. May I be excused?"

"Not yet. You haven't even opened your presents yet!"

Sesshomaru placed a package in front of her, and she carefully parted the wrapping. Inside was a charm bracelet with two charms. One that was shaped like a heart, and the other showing his "Mokomoko-sama" (his fluffy because I had to! :D)

"Handcrafted?" she asked, pointing to the mokomoko-sama.

Sesshomaru nodded.

The rest of the day was a blur of celebration and playing with the twins.

Later that night, Rin was sitting on her bed, talking to Kohaku, who was seated at her desk.

"So, we're both mature adults now." Rin said.

"Yeah."

"You look nervous. Spill."

"Okay, I want to ask you if you want to go some place tomorrow. Do you?"

Rin nodded.

"Goodnight Rin." Kohaku stood up and began to walk towards the door as Rin settled in under her blankets.

Rin was already half asleep when she mumbled "Goodnight Kohaku."


	12. Surprise!

(The time has come. The date! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! {Totaly fangirling right now! Please tell me you are to!})

Rin stood subconsciously in front of her wall-mounted mirror (a gift from Kagome). She was wearing a deep blue dress that went down to her ankles, high heels in the exact same color, her charm bracelet (see chapter 11), a ring with an aquamarine stone (AN: it's my birthstone), and her hair was hanging loosly down her shoulders, her dark waves swinging slightly as she turned and walked out the bedroom door.

* * *

 _She's so grown up._ Sesshomaru frowned as he watched Rin walk out the door to Kohaku, who was waiting in the car. Both were dressed magnificently. As he had passed by, Kohaku had been fiddling with something in his pocked.

Sesshomaru recalled the night before, when Kohaku had walked up to him. He asked permission for something big, something that would change the household residents' lives.

* * *

"You look stunning." Rin blushed at Kohaku's compliment as she sat in the car beside him.

"You look amazing." Rin couldn't find anything else to say.

When they reached the restaurant, Kohaku grasped her hand. She smiled at him, and he beamed back.

* * *

 _Why did I allow the child to carry out his request? They are 18 and 19. They are to young!_

* * *

Kohaku barely talked during their dinner.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while." Rin's heart leaped, and her stomach twisted with nerves. "Rin, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kohaku, who had knelt down on one knee, stood, and Rin threw her arms around him.

"I love you." she whispered. "I always have, ever since I first saw you."

"Rin, I hope we are never apart."

* * *

Rin came home that night beaming.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Kohaku disappeared with her down the hall, then came back down the stairs once her door closed.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I don't know what I would have done it you hadn't approved."

"You should retire for the night. There is much to do in the morning. We are moving to the country next week. I will make sure that Rin is not in the dark about this decision. Pack only what you feel is necessary, as our new home will be refurnished."

Sesshomaru watched as a speechless Kohaku disappeared into his room.


	13. Second Guessing

(Sorry. Short chapter. I'm gonna stop with this story for a bit. I wanna finally write a Heroes of Olympus fanfic. Enjoy!)

"We're-we're leaving?"

"We're moving to the country. I know this is sort of sudden, but-"

"Where will we live?" Rin's voice was quiet, yet commanding.

"We will have a small mansion and a servant. His name is Jaken. You will also have a tutor named Myoga. Don't be alarmed when you see that he is a flea."

"What?"

"A flea-"

"I mean, how are we going to afford it?"

"I have been given my own restaurant a few towns away. Our new home is just a few miles away from there."

"Oh."

* * *

 _How could he do this?_

Rin collapsed on her bed. _I finally get in touch with someone that I haven't talked to in nearly ten years, and we leave. What about Shippo?_

"I guess the country could be fun." Rin said, sitting up. "And I could always send Shippo a letter or something."

She ran down the stairs to tell Sesshomaru that she had changed her mind about how she felt about leaving. She stopped when she heard crying.

"I-I don't wa-wanna leave!" it was the twins.

Rin began to second guess her decision, but it was already too late. Sesshomaru was walking towards her.


	14. Settling in

(Really short chapter. I'm sorry! Next chapter will be way more detailed, I swear!)

The country was more fun than Rin would have first thought. She was able to run through open fields, and their home had a gazebo. There were rooms that even Sesshomaru didn't know about, and Rin spent a lot of time in secret with Kohaku. It didn't matter if they were playing around or just sitting on the roof, she was happy with him. Every day, she wore the ring he had presented to her. It made her feel proud to have it glinting on her finger.

* * *

 _Rin seems happier than I thought she would be_. Sesshomaru thought as he supervised Jaken's cleaning rounds. _I did not know this sort of reaction was possible from her at this moment. This means something has changed._

"Faster, Jaken!" he snapped as the toadlike creature leaned against a dusty couch.

"Yes, Mi Lord!"

"And shut up."

"Yes, Mi L-" in mere seconds, Sesshomaru had stood and ran across the room, clamping a hand over Jaken's mouth.

"I said, shut up." he took his hand away and strode quickly across the room and out the door.


	15. Wedding: Part One

Rin desperately tried to find anything silver in her jewelry box. She wore her grandmother's silver wedding dress with gold stitching across the side. _Something old._ Kagome had taken her out to buy shoes the day before, and they now rested on her feet. _Something new._ She dug out a silver choker lined with Aqua-Marine stones. _Something blue._ Kagome had allowed her access to her hairclips and ties, along with the veil she had used for her wedding with Inuyasha. _Something borrowed._ A penny was tucked near her toes. _A penny for your shoe._

"Kagome!" the young woman ran in, her hair pinned backexpertly.

"What is it?"

"Can you put my hair up like yours?"

"How about something a bit more fancy?"

"Okay." Kagome sat behind her and began a french brade. Once she was finished, she twisted it up and pinned it there with bobby pins that blended in with Rin's dark hair.

"How do I look. Oh no, this necklace doesn't match, I need to look for another one and-" Kagome put her hands on Rin's shoulders.

"Calm down. You look fine."

Only fine?"

"Stunning."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Rin, you'll be fine."

"What if something happens?"

"What could possibly happen?" Kagome sounded concerned.

"Anything!" Rin wiped her forehead.

"That's it! I forgot to do your makeup!" Kagome turned her around on her stool and pulled her makeup kit out of her purse. When she was done, Rin's cheeks had a glow from the blush, silver eye-shadow, blood red lipstick, and mascara emphasizing her long lashes.

"D-do I look okay?"

"You look amazing."

"But-"

"Rin, you look amazing, no question. Chill out and be quiet. We have to get there in time."

Kagome helped her down the stairs quickly and got her into the car. They drove quickly, while obeying the law, and soon were standing in front of the doors. They opened, the pianist struck the first note of the wedding march, and she began to walk.


	16. Wedding: Part Two

(Part two is here! Sorry it's short! And you know what else is here? The end. So sorry this is over. Enjoy!)

Rin's stomach was filled with butterflies. In front of her stood the man she loved. She stood tall and strong, thought inside, she was shaking and yelling "What if I mess up?" She looked into Kohaku's eyes, and her worries melted away like rubber in an inferno. He mouthed _It's okay. You'll do fine._ She smiled at him as the minister began to speak.

 **Line Skip! (sorry guys, I have no idea what the minister would say 'cause i've never been to a wedding.)**

"I do." Rin's final words as an unmarried woman ended as Kohaku swept her up into his arms.

"I love you. I always have." he whispered into her hair. She giggled as he carried her into the crowd.

 **Another line skip! (again, never been to a wedding.)**

Rin lay her head against Kohaku's shoulder, sighing happily. They were finally home. She sat with him on the couch, inhaling the scent of perfection, the scent of him.

"We can't be torn apart. Not now, not ever." she whispered.

"I never want to spend a living, breathing moment without you." Rin closed her eyes, finally feeling safe and free of the terrors of the outside world.


	17. Epilogue

Rin and Kohaku grew together, becoming closer and closer every day, and each day believing that their lives were perfect. Life was truly completed at the moment when their first and final child was born. Kagome and Inuyasha lived together until the end of their lives, and then Sesshomaru took over caring for their pups. The twins grew more and more every day until they reached full size. Rin never heard from Shippo, but promptly forgot in the bustle of parenthood. The couple and their family and friends lived until they were ready to meet the sweet sensation of passing, and were together longer than the end.


End file.
